Ironie des Schicksals
by ntuhri
Summary: Diese Nacht für viele Menschen nur ein weiterer Zeitraum der äußerlichen Dunkelheit, der bei Sonnenaufgang vorbei sein würde. Doch für mich ging danach nie wieder die Sonne auf. Dark. Mystery. AU.
1. Prolog

_Halli hallo! _

_Hier ne neue deutsche Buffyfic für euch. Sie ist ziemlich düster und ich weiß, ich weiß, der Prolog ist elend kurz, aber die Länge nimmt ab Part 2 zu, versprochen! Ansonsten muss ich noch bemerken, dass ich nicht in der Serie ansetze, ich habe BtVS lediglich die Charaktere entnommen und natürlich alles über Jägerinnen, Vampire, Dämonen, Hexen... den ganzen Kram eben. Ich hoffe, ihr lest mal rein und lasst mich wissen, wie's euch so gefällt (ein Wort reicht auch schon!)._

**Prolog**

Die Nacht war still und klar. Mit dem kugelrunden Vollmond als einzige Lichtquelle bewegten sich zwei Gestalten in der Deckung von hohen Gräsern und Gebüsch. Schweigend und um das Vermeiden jedes Geräusches bemüht, blieben sie dicht beieinander. In gebückter Haltung tasteten sie durch die Nacht. Hin und wieder verharrten sie regungslos und lauschten. Verzweifelt suchten sie nach einem Weg, ihren Jägern zu entwischen.  
  
Das goldene Haar der jungen Frau leuchtete im Mondschein, ihre wohlgeformten Lippen pressten sich aufeinander, als sie mit zittrigen Fingern die Hand ihres Freundes ergriff. Er erwiderte den sanften Druck und ließ seine Augen über die verwüstete und menschenleere Landschaft wandern. Weder Tiere noch andere Kreaturen erschienen in seinem Blickfeld, doch der Feind konnte überall lauern.  
  
Sie gingen weiter durch das wilde, ungepflegte Land, das kein Ende zu nehmen schien. Plötzlich stieß er mit dem Bein gegen etwas Hartes. Aus dem dumpfen Laut zu folgern war es ein metallener Gegenstand, indem sich das Mondlicht widerspiegelte. Als er noch in der Ferne das Rauschen eines heranrollenden Zuges vernahm, bestand für ihn kein Zweifel mehr, woran er sich gestoßen hatte. Stumm zog er seine Freundin neben sich und bedeutete ihr anhand einer Geste was nun zu tun war. 

TBC


	2. Part Eins

_Sodala, und weiter geht's, ihr Lieben ;) Definitiv der letzte kurze Teil, Indianderehrenwort!_

**Part 1**

„Hältst du das für eine gute Idee?", fragte sie unsicher, als sie sich zwischen die Schienen legte. „Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit," wisperte er schulterzuckend und gesellte sich zu ihr, wobei sein Kopf ihrem nahe war. Der Zug rollte herbei. „Keine Panik,"flüsterte er.  
  
Beide lagen angespannt da, bald bildeten sich Schweißperlen auf ihrer beiden Stirn. Plötzlich wurden sie auf ein unmenschliches Fauchen aufmerksam, das immer näher kam. Die junge Frau begann nun am ganzen Körper zu zittern. „Halt still!", wisperte ihr Freund eindringlich. „Wir schaffen es schon."Im Stillen betete sie dafür, dass er recht behielt. Immer mehr Monster tauchten in der Dunkelheit auf und kamen immer näher. Die Eisenbahn war zwar nicht mehr fern, doch aber ob er vorbeifuhr, bevor die Kreaturen sie erreichten war ungewiss. Sie standen schon so gut wie vor ihnen. Nur noch wenige Meter trennten die Kreaturen von der Schiene als das Paar sich an der Unterseite des vorbeifahrenden Zuges festklammerte und davonfuhr. Weg von der wirren Landschaft, weg von den Monstern.  
  
TBC 


	3. Part Zwei

_Halli hallo! Neuer Part, neues Glück ;) Hier wird die Sache schon etwas konkreter... Ich möchte mich fürs Feedback bedanken, es bedeutet mir viel! _

_-_

****

**Part 2**

Die Fahrt verlief schweigend. Keiner der beiden sah Lebewesen, die Landschaft oder gar den Himmel, aber das war nicht weiter schlimm, denn sie hatten alle Hände und Füße voll damit zu tun, nicht loszulassen. Die junge Frau war schon bald sehr erschöpft, denn sich unten an einem Zug festzuhalten war nicht gerade einfach und erholsam, selbst wenn man Superkräfte besaß.  
  
So war sie sehr erleichtert, als ihr Freund „Jetzt lass los, Buffy!" rief. Unsanft knallte ihr Kopf gegen ein metallenes Schienenbrett, während sie zusah, wie der Zug mit vollem Dampf über sie hinweg fuhr.  
  
Als er vorüber war, richtete sie sich auf und rieb sich den Hinterkopf. Ihr Freund lag unbeweglich da. „Geht es dir gut?", fragte sie besorgt. Als er keine Antwort von sich gab, stürzte sie zu ihm hin. „Angel? Sag doch was!"Sie fuhr mit ihrer Hand sanft über sein Gesicht. Er rührte sich nicht und seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Panik übermannte sie. War er tot? Sie wollte und konnte es nicht glauben, obwohl alle sichtbaren Anzeichen dafürsprachen.  
  
Plötzlich sah sie, wie sein Pupillen sich langsam bewegten. Dann verharrten sie an einer Stelle regungslos. „Siehst du die Sterne?", fragte er leise. „Was?"Ihre verzweifelten Tränen arteten augenblicklich zu Freudentränen aus, während sie keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Ihr Verstand ließ sie im Stich. Er lebte! Der Mann, den sie liebte, war am Leben! „Die Sterne, Buffy. Da ist der Kleine Bär. Siehst du?"Er deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf ein Sternbild am Himmel und sie schaute ihm nach, während sie das Symbol suchte. Schließlich fand sie es. „Erschreck mich nie wieder so,"sagte sie dann mit ernster Miene zu ihrem Freund. „Ja, Ma'am,"murmelte er und grinste. „Das ist mein ernst, Angel. Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt!", warf sie ihm vor. Er stützte sich auf. „Dafür scheine ich ja Talent zu haben,"bemerkte er, während er die Verletzungen in Buffys Gesicht begutachtete. „Allerdings,"sagte sie vorwurfsvoll und schloss für einen Moment die Augen als sie Angels zaghafte Berührungen an ihrer Wange spürte. Er strich über eine tiefe Wunde an ihrer Stirn und sie zuckte zusammen. „Wann ist das passiert?", fragte er. „Bei der Fahrt oder davor?"Sie fasste sich an die Verletzung. „Ich glaube, die hab ich bei dem Kampf mit dem Dämon abbekommen,"antwortete sie achselzuckend. „Den bring ich um!", zischte er darauf wütend. Sie beugte sich zu ihm vor und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Danke.", sagte sie lächelnd.  
  
Sie standen auf und Buffy zog ihr Handy aus ihrer Hosentasche. „Funktioniert es noch?", fragte Angel, mit wenig Hoffnung. „Es hat die Fahrt überlebt,"stellte Buffy verblüfft fest. „Nicht schlecht,"meinte er. Der Display leuchtete grün auf, als sie eilig wählte. „Ich ruf mal meine Schwester an,"erklärte sie ihrem Freund und presste den Hörer ans Ohr. „Wir haben jetzt zwar Vorsprung vor diesen Ungeheuern, was immer sie auch sind, aber sie werden uns aufspüren. Es ist besser, wenn sie herkommt."Er nickte.  
  
„Faith? Ich bin's, Buffy", meldete sie sich.  
  
TBC 


	4. Part Drei

Weiter geht's...

**Part 3**

**  
**  
Die Atmosphäre in der Kneipe war heiter, wie es sich gehörte. Die Männer bestellten sich am laufenden Band Drinks, sodass der junge Barkeeper alle Hände voll zu tun hatte; ein paar Mädels tanzten auf der Anrichte. Lautes Gelächter war zu hören.

Sie saß an der Theke und beobachtete die anderen Gäste. Jeden Einzelnen nahm sie unter die Lupe. Sie sah einen dicken, älteren Mann an, musterte ihn eingehend von Kopf bis Fuß und seufzte frustriert. Er war okay. Sie nahm einen Schluck von ihrem halbvollem Bier und überlegte kopfschüttelnd, ob ihr Instinkt nicht richtig funktionierte. Es war schlechthin unmöglich, dass sich unter diesen insgesamt 30 Leuten nur zwei Vampire in dem kleinen Lokal befanden.

Schweigend nahm sie sich den nächsten Kerl vor. Er war vielleicht Mitte Zwanzig und trug abgetragene, schwarze Kleider. Beim Anblick seiner dunklen, bedrohlichen Augen, die starr auf eine hübsche, junge Frau gerichtet waren und seinen ansonsten warmen Gesichtszügen eine unglaubliche Härte verlieren, spürte sie das gewohnte Hämmern in ihrem Hinterkopf. Ihre besondere Fähigkeit war wieder einmal in Aktion getreten. Der Mann war ein Vampir.

Auf diese Methode machte sie noch vier andere Vampire ausfindig. Um Geschöpfe der Nacht auf diese Weise ausfindig zu machen, war eine große Menge an Geduld erforderlich, doch die Jahre der Erfahrung hatten sie gelehrt, dass ein geduldiges Verhalten oftmals bitter nötig war.

Sie trank ihr Bier aus und bestellte sich ein neues. Dann griff sie in die Innenseite ihres Jäckchens. Geschwind ließ sie die Augen über die Kneipengäste und das Personal huschen. Keiner beachtete sie. Gut, dann konnte es ja losgehen. Sie zog eine Pistole aus dem Mantel und ließ sieben sauber gezielte und dicht aufeinanderfolgende Schüsse verlauten. Die Gestalten zerfielen zu Staub und alle Augenpaare richteten sich auf sie. Die Musik hatte aufgehört zu spielen, eine unheimliche Stille entstand im Inneren des Lokals.

Künstlerisch blies sie über die Öffnung ihrer Waffe und steckte sie zurück in ihre Jacke. „Wollt ihr euch nicht dafür bedanken, dass ich eurer aller Leben gerettet habe?", fragte sie grinsend und wandte sich wieder ihrem Bier zu. Endlich setzten die Gespräche wieder ein und die Musik ertönte. Nun konnte sie sich wieder entspannen, denn egal, wie cool ihr Spruch eben auch geklungen hatte, sie stand nicht gern unter der Beobachtung so vieler Menschen.

Sie trank in gierigen Zügen von ihrem Getränk, das sie dem Gesetz zufolge gar nicht hätte besitzen dürfen und ihre Schwester es auch nicht gern gesehen hätte. Doch diese war nicht hier.

Zufrieden lehnte sie sich zurück. Wieder einmal war ihr Plan aufgegangen. Sie konnte wirklich nicht verstehen, warum ihre Schwester den altmodischen Teil der Jagd vorzog, wo man die meiste Arbeit doch auch auf diese angenehme Weise erledigen konnte. Aber gut, ihre Schwester war anders veranlagt und es hatte lange gedauert, bis sie selbst das als positiv angesehen hatte.

Ihr Handy klingelte. Auf dem Display erkannte sie den Namen ihrer Schwester. „Ja?", rief sie erfreut in die Muschel.

TBC


	5. Part Vier

**Part 4**

„Hey sister-dear, was gibt's?" Faith klang fröhlich und unbeschwert, was auf Buffy eine beruhigende Wirkung hatte. Der Ansicht nach war ihre Schwester nicht angegriffen worden. In knappen Sätzen tauschten sich die beiden Schwestern über das Wohlbefinden der jeweils anderen und die physische Lage aus.

„Wie komm ich da hin?", fragte Faith schließlich. „Zwei Meilen südlich des Dorfes befinden sich Eisenbahnschienen," lautete die Antwort. „Du fährst dann 10-12 Meilen in westliche Richtung." „Okay. Wie erkenne ich, wo ich absteigen muss?" „Den Abstieg kannst du nicht verfehlen. Mitten in der verwilderten Graslandschaft steht ein verlassenes kleines Dorf." Sie verabschiedeten sich und Buffy legte auf.

„Wenn wir Glück haben, erwischt sie den Zweiuhrzug und ist da, bevor diese Viecher hier aufkreuzen," meinte Buffy seufzend und sah Angel an, dessen Arme sich, wie von selbst, um ihre Hüfte schlossen. Besorgt sah sie in den sternenklaren Himmel hinauf, in der Hoffnung, dass sie Sache bald geklärt sein würde. Ihr Freund, der ihre Angst zu spüren schien, strich ihr sanft über den Rücken und drückte sie noch enger an sich, sodass sie fast keine Luft mehr bekam. Doch das machte ihr nichts aus, denn zu wissen, dass er bei ihr war, gab ihr das Gefühl von absoluter Sicherheit. Und das brauchte sie jetzt mehr als alles Andere.

Die Luft war recht kühl und sie fror etwas, als sie die Kneipe verließ. Geschwind zog sie einen dünnen schwarzen Kapuzenpulli, ein Geburtstagsgeschenk von Buffy, an und rieb sich die Hände. Dann ging sie durch das Dorf, in Richtung Süden.

Sie hasste es, wenn der Sommer zu Ende ging und es kühler wurde. In der Tat verabscheute sie die Herbst-, Winter- und Frühlingsmonate. Es war kein Wunder, dass sie Summers hieß. Schmerzvoll dachte sie daran, dass sie gerade die letzte Ferienwoche verbrachte und der schöne Teil des Jahres fast vorüber war. Einen freudigen Gedanken hatte sie jedoch, wenn sie an ihre Zukunft dachte: Sie würde dieses Jahr mit ihrem Studium an der Sunnydale University beginnen, die Schulzeit lag hinter ihr! Und heute war ihr 2. Jahrestag, seit sie, genau zwei Jahre später, als ihre Schwester, zur Jägerin bestimmt worden war. Es war seltsam, einerseits kam es ihr vor, als hätte sie gestern erst das Haus ihrer Mutter verlassen, um ihr Schicksal zu erfüllen. Das waren die dunkelsten und schrecklichsten Nächte gewesen, die sie bisher erlebt hatte und Faith konnte wohl behaupten, dass sie wusste, wovon sie sprach, schließlich hatte sie schon  
eine Menge durchgemacht. Andererseits war schon so viel passiert, dass es kaum zu glauben war, dass einige Ereignisse erst zwei Jahre zurück lagen.

Leider musste ihre Schwester vergessen haben, was für ein großer Tag heute war. Aber Faith konnte es ihr nicht verübeln, schließlich hatten sie schon seit zwei Tagen diese Monster am Hals, die zu töten ihnen bisher misslungen war.

Faith erreichte die Eisenbahnschienen und warf einen Blick auf ihr Handy, um sich über die Uhrzeit zu informieren. Müde lehnte sie sich an einen Baum. In etwa zehn Minuten würde der Zweiuhrzug kommen.

TBC


	6. Part Fünf

**Part 5**

„Wie war die Fahrt?" Buffy betrachtete lächelnd, wie Faith sich den Dreck von der Hose klopfte. „Also, etwas ungemütlich und schmutzig wäre noch geschmeichelt," erwiderte diese. „Hättet ihr euch keine angenehmere Art der Fortbewegung aussuchen können?" „Entschuldige, nächstes Mal, wenn wir fast von Ungeheuern ermordet werden, denken wir dran, dass sich Ms. Faith in einem bequemen Fahrzeug fortzubewegen wünscht.", zog Angel die Szene in Lächerliche, wobei alle lachen mussten.

„Okay, jetzt ist aber Schluss. Wir haben zu tun!", mahnte die ältere der beiden Schwestern. „Wie sieht der Plan aus?", erkundigte sich die jüngere. Buffy zeigte mit dem Finger auf ein halbes Dutzend Häuser, die in einigem Abstand vom Bahngleis, dicht beieinander standen. „Das Dorf scheint verlassen zu sein," erklärte sie. „Wir sollten versuchen, ein paar Waffen aufzutreiben, denn ich glaube kaum, dass wir diese Monster mit zwei Pflöcken werden vernichten können."

Da zog Faith ihre Pistole aus der Innenseite ihres schwarzen Kapuzenpullovers und hob sie hoch. Ihre große Schwester seufzte schwer. „Woher hast du denn das schon wieder?", fragte sie stirnrunzelnd und sichtlich unerfreut, die kleine und doch so tödliche Waffe zu sehen. „Ach Buffy, das Ding könnte und wirklich nützlich sein!", versuchte Faith sie zu beschwichtigen, doch Buffy blieb hart.

„Glaubst du denn wirklich, ich bin dumm und weißt nicht, was du in dieser Kneipe da gemacht hast?" Faith sah betreten zu Boden. „Es tut mir leid." „Ach ja? Was tut dir denn leid? Dass ich dich erwischt habe?", schrie ihre Schwester sie an. „Faith, ich habe dir das nicht verboten, weil es mir Spaß machst, dich zu bevormunden und dir das wegzunehmen, was dir Freunde bereitet. Es ist sehr gefährlich und das musst du einfach verstehen. Du weißt, ich will dir keine Vorträge halten, aber ich werde nicht länger dabei zusehen, wie du deine Kräfte missbrauchst und ein Mensch womöglich durch deine Schuld verletzt wird."

Ihre Stimme hatte nun wieder einen ruhigen Ton, angenommen aber die Bestimmtheit war nicht zu überhören. „Ich bin doch vorsichtig," versicherte Faith. „Du wolltest mir doch nicht sagen, was ich zu tun habe! Schließlich bist du nicht meine Mutter." „Ja, da hast du recht, aber ich bin nun mal für dich verantwortlich und muss ein paar Entscheidungen für dich treffen, von denen du zwar nicht begeistert sein wirst, sie aber gut für dich sind. Ich als deine große Schwester verzeihe dir 10 Mal und mehr, wenn du mich zur Hölle verwünschst. Ich hoffe, du als meine kleine Schwester verzeihst mir 5 Mal und mehr, wenn ich erwarte, dass du mein Wort ernst nimmst und meinen Rat befolgst. Schließlich sollst du lernen, gute Entscheidungen zu treffen, auch wenn diese dir oft nicht angenehm sein werden und dir die Dinge nehmen, die dir am meisten am Herzen liegen. Ich weiß, was du erlebst ist hart und ich kann dir nicht deine Mutter ersetzen, aber ich  
gebe mein Bestes, um dir das zu ersparen, was ich durchmachen musste. Du willst  
nicht, dass ich dir sage was du zu tun hast. Ich auch nicht. Du bist jetzt fast erwachsen und musst allmählich beginnen, Verantwortung für dich selbst zu übernehmen. Solange du aber an diesen lebensgefährlichen Abenteuern festhältst, wirst du nicht weit kommen. Also, denk darüber nach, was dir wirklich wichtig ist." Buffy verstummte nun und wartete auf die Reaktion ihrer Schwester.

Diese trat nun einen Schritt vor und legte die Pistole wortlos in die ausgestreckte Hand ihrer Schwester. Dann hob sie ihren Blick und die beiden jungen Frauen sahen sich an. Faiths Blick war absolut ausdruckslos. Kein Anzeichen von Wut oder Trauer. Sie bedeutete ihrer älteren Schwester einfach, dass sie verstanden hatte.

Buffy nahm die Munition aus der Waffe und schleuderte zuerst die Pistole, dann ihren Inhalt, jeweils in verschiedene Richtungen. „Da jetzt getan wurde, was getan werden musste, sollten wir losziehen," gab sie bekannt und drehte sich zu den Häusern um. Sie ging nun auf sie zu, die beiden anderen folgten ihr langsam.

Angel drückte kurz Faiths Hand, um sie zu trösten. Aber an seinem Blick konnte sie erkennen, dass auch er ihrer Schwester recht gab. Seufzend wandte sie sich ab und versuchte, ihre Gedanken auf den anstehenden Kampf zu lenken.

TBC


	7. Part Sechs

Part 6 

„Waffen suchen oder Schmiere stehen?" Faith betrachtete kritisch das verlassene, mehrstöckige Haus, vor dem sie standen. Es war wohl einige Jahrhunderte alt oder war zumindest in solchem Stil gebaut und es war in den letzten paar Monaten keine Menschenseele hier gewesen, das war offensichtlich. Sie fragte sich, wie viele Spinnen und Ratten sie dort drin wohl antreffen würde und in dem Moment stand ihre Antwort fest.

„Schmiere stehen," sagte sie zu ihrer Schwester. Diese nickte. „Gut, dann werden wir uns mal diese Bude ansehen.", meinte Buffy. „Wenn du was siehst oder," Sie tippte sich an die Stirn. „Auch nur das kleinste Zucken da drin spürst, sagst du Bescheid, klar?" Faith nickte gehorsam. „Okay, gehen wir." Angel und Buffy verschwanden in dem Gebäude. „Ach, Faith," rief Buffy, ohne sich umzudrehen. „Ja?" Nun blieb sie stehen und wandte sie zu ihr um. Ein undefinierbarer Ausdruck lag auf ihrem Gesicht. „Du bist alles, was mir noch von der großen, glücklichen Familie geblieben ist. Ich liebe dich und will nur das Beste für dich. Ich hoffe, das weißt du zu schätzen." Ohne Faiths Reaktion abzuwarten ging sie weiter. „Du unten ich oben?" Angel nickte.

Während Buffy die Treppe hinauf sprintete, musste sie wieder darüber lächeln, wie einfach und flott die Absprache mit ihrem 215 Jahre älterem Freund verlief. Sie waren geübt darin, sich mit wenigen Worten zu verständigen, wenn es darauf ankam, schließlich kämpften sie seit etwa vier Jahren Seite an Seite. Buffy konnte sich kaum erinnern, jemals etwas anderes getan zu haben.

Sie war nun oben angelangt und betrat eines der Zimmer. Ein paar Ratten versteckten sich schnell unter Schränken oder Betten uns sie verzog angeekelt das Gesicht. Dann begann sie, Schränke, Schubladen und sonstige Fächer aufzureißen und zu durchwühlen. Als sie nicht fand, wonach sie suchte, ging sie in den nächsten Raum und immer weiter.

Dann ging sie weiter, ins obere Stockwerk, wo sich sämtliche Schlafzimmer befanden. Wieder machte sie sich daran, die Zimmer zu durchsuchen, als sie Schritte hinter sich vernahm. „Buffy, wie wär's hiermit?" Angel stand an der Tür, er hielt ein altes Schwert in der Hand. „Wow, gib mal her!" Fasziniert nahm sie es entgegen und betrachtete die Verziehrungen am Griff. „Das muss einige Jahrhunderte alt sein," vermutete Buffy. „Älter als ich," bekräftigte Angel. „Faith wird begeistert sein, aber das allein wird wohl kaum reichen. Wir müssen weitersuchen," sagte sie. Er gab ihr recht und so durchforschten sie gründlich das Zimmer in dem sie sich befanden.

Angel räusperte sich. „Buffy, ich..." Er verstummte. Sie blickte zu ihm auf und hob die Augenbrauen. „Ja?", fragte sie und er überquerte den Raum, so dass er direkt vor ihr stand. „Ich... ähm... bin der Meinung, dass wir Schluss machen sollten.", brachte er schließlich leise hervor, worauf sie ihn verwirrt anschaute. „Angel, was redest du denn da?"

„Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht und bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es besser für dich wäre, wenn du nicht mehr mit mir zusammen bist.", erklärte er. „Was? Du... du willst dich von mir trennen, weil du glaubst, dass ich ohne dich... besser dran bin?", fragte sie fassungslos. „Also, hör mal, wenn du mich nicht mehr liebst, dann sag mir das und versuch mich nicht zu ´verschonen´, von wegen du wärst nicht gut für mich." Sie war verärgert und das versetzte seinem toten Herzen einen weiteren Stich.

Er wich ihrem Blick aus. „Das ist es nicht. Ich liebe dich, mehr als alles andere, aber das ist nicht das, was du brauchst. _Ich_ bin nicht das, was du brauchst. Verstehst du nicht, auf Dauer ist es einfach unmöglich..." „Angel, wir sind jetzt seit fast 4 Jahren zusammen und es ist alles gut gegangen. Das Böse wird mich immer verfolgen, ob wir zusammen sind oder nicht, Kinder kommen für mich als Jägerin nicht in Frage, wenn ich in der Sonne bin, ist alles was ich bekomme, ein Sonnenbrand und Glück ist es etwas Relatives. Ich kann es nicht mehr zählen, wie oft wir das jetzt schon besprochen haben. Angel, ich bin 20 Jahre alt, während die meisten Vampirjägerinnen nicht einmal ihren 17. Geburtstag erleben! Sag du mir nicht, was möglich ist und was nicht."

Sie wünschte, ihre Stimme würde selbstbewusst und fest klingen, doch in Wirklichkeit hörte es sich so an, als wollte sie sich selbst überzeugen. Nervös wartete sie auf seine Antwort. „Was, wenn mir vorhin an den Schienen wirklich etwas zugestoßen wäre? Was hättest du getan, wäre ich tot gewesen? Buffy, Liebe macht dich verwundbar. Sobald mir etwas passiert, schmeißt du alles hin und dir ist es egal, wenn du dabei das Leben von Menschen aufs Spiel setzt. Und genau das darf nicht passieren! Das Böse wartet doch nur darauf, einen Schwachpunkt von dir zu erwischen!"

Nun konnte sie ihm nicht in die Augen blicken. Sie verschränkte die Arme und machte einen Schmollmund. Ihr Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. ,Habe ich denn kein Recht auf die Liebe?' Dieser Satz hatte sich in ihrem Kopf festgesetzt und sie hätte ihn aussprechen wollen, hätte sie wirklich gedacht, dass es ihrem Freund ernst war. Da dies aber nicht der Fall war, ließ sie die Worte ungesagt. So standen sie einige Minuten da. Er seufzte. „Sag doch was," bat er. „Was soll ich denn sagen,Okay, du hast recht, machen wir lieber Schluss.' Ist es das was du willst? Angel, da lastet ein Wahnsinnsdruck auf mir! Die Jagd, die Arbeit, das College... ich schaff das nicht ohne dich..." Ihre anfangs kräftige Stimme wurde immer leiser Angel wollte etwas darauf erwidern, als er Faith durch die Tür treten sah.

„Leute, wir bekommen Besuch," sagte sie.

TBC


	8. Part Sieben

Part 7 

Sofort versuchte Buffy ihre Probleme mit Angel für einige Zeit zu verdrängen und widmete sich mit aller Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Schwester. „Wie weit sind sie noch entfernt?", fragte sie und machte sich auf alles gefasst. „Etwa zwei Meilen," antwortete Faith. Buffy seufzte. „Das ist nicht viel, aber es muss reichen. Ich würde vorschlagen, wir ziehen weiter."

„Habt ihr etwas gefunden?", erkundigte sich die dunkelhaarige Jägerin und das gefundene Schwert wurde ihr überreicht, wobei sich ihr Gesicht augenblicklich erhellte. Voller Ehrfurcht betrachtete sie den Kampfgegenstand und berührte ihn von allen Seiten. Ein kurzer Blick und Angels Richtung genügte Buffy um festzustellen, dass er sich ebenso über die Situation amüsierte wie sie selbst. Still grinsten sie sich an und vergaßen für einen Moment en Ernst des Lebens, bis Faith sie in die Realität zurückholte.

„Du hast recht, wir sollten im nächsten Gebäude unser Glück versuchen," stimmte sie zu und so folgten ihr die beiden anderen.

Im gegenüberliegenden Haus schienen sie nun endlich Erfolg zu haben. Während Angel im Kellergeschoss einen unterirdischen Verbindungsgang zwischen einigen Häusern entdeckte, stieß seine Freundin in einem der Räume im oberen Geschoss auf einige Dinge, mit denen sie im Traum nicht gerechnet hatte.

Ruhig und tief atmete sie ein. Ihr Blick fiel kurz auf das unangezündete Teelicht, das sie in den Händen hielt, bevor sie die Augen schloss und sich voll und ganz auf die anstehende Übung konzentrierte. Sie verbannte alle Gedanken aus ihrem Gedächtnis und ihr Gehirn begann, gezielte Befehle zu erteilen. Kaum eine halbe Minute verstrich, bis diese äußerlich sichtbar wurden.

Die Kerze, die eben noch reglos auf ihren Handflächen gelegen hatte, erhob sich nun langsam. Für einen Augenblick öffnete sie ihre Augen und belächelte ihr Werk, aber sofort schloss sie sie auch wieder, um das Gleichgewicht halten zu können. Dann versuchte sie, durch Gedankenkraft eine Flamme zu erzeugen, welche das Teelicht entzünden sollte.

„Solltest du nicht längst im Bett sein?" Sie erschrak, als sie die Stimme ihrer Mutter hörte und der Gegenstand fiel ihr in den Schoß. Dabei verbrannte sie sich eine Hand an der Flamme, die das Teelicht glücklicherweise noch nicht erreicht hatte. Bei dem Schrecken, den sie bekommen hatte, vergaß sie es total, ärgerlich zu sein.

„Mom, kannst du nicht anklopfen?", fragte sie. Es war ihr unangenehm, dass ihre Mutter in eines ihrer Trainingsvorgänge geplatzt war. Das nächste Mal würde sie wohl sogar noch etwas davon sehen und das war so gar nicht in ihrem Sinne.

„Entschuldige, mein Schatz. Was tust du denn da?", fragte sie, neugierig, wie immer und beäugte argwöhnisch ihren Schneidersitz. „Ich meditiere," antwortete sie schnell, als wäre dies das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt. „Ah ja," sagte die Mutter. „Und worüber meditierst du?" Sie lächelte leicht, innerlich machte sie sich aber über die Unwissenheit ihrer Mutter lustig. „Mom, das Ziel einer Meditation ist es, an nichts zu denken.", erklärte sie. „Oh," stieß diese, peinlich berührt, hervor und wandte sich um zum Gehen. „Mach aber nicht mehr lang, ja? Es ist schon halb drei." Sie nickte.

Mit zitternden Händen zog Buffy das morsche Papier aus dem Umschlag, auf dem, mit Blut anstatt Tinte, ein Name stand. Sie hatte den Brief im unteren Bereich einer Schublade entdeckt und der Name war ihr sogleich bekannt vorgekommen. Mit stockendem Atem begann sie zu lesen.

TBC


	9. Part Acht

Weiter geht's ;) Ein wenig FB wäre schön, ich hab im Moment nämlich das Gefühl, dass keiner liest :(

**Part 8**

_Mein Liebster,_

_Die Dämmerung ist schon eingekehrt, der Sonnenuntergang ist nicht mehr fern. Schon bald muss ich aufbrechen, mich auf den Weg zu dir begeben. Ich werde dich sehen, und doch wirst nicht du es sein, den meine Augen erblicken. Mühsam werde ich meinen Drang unterdrücken, den Drang, auf dich zuzugehen und deine starken Arme um meinen Körper zu spüren. Deine feuchten Lippen, die auf meinen verweilen, all dies sind nur noch vage Erinnerungen, die für immer in meinem Herzen bleiben werden._

_Meine Gedanken schweifen hin zu jener Nacht, die das Allerschönste war, was ich je erlebt habe. Die Erinnerungen an sie geben mir Kraft und für mich war sie absolut vollkommen, auch wenn sie zum Verhängnis wurde. Diese Nacht - für viele Menschen nur ein weiterer Zeitraum der äußerlichen Dunkelheit, der bei Sonnenaufgang vorbei sein würde. Doch für mich ging danach nie wieder die Sonne auf._

_Ich weiß es, wärst du an jenem Morgen neben mir aufgewacht, so hättest du mich eng an dich gedrückt und mir zugeflüstert, dass es du es genauso genossen hast, wie ich. Aber dieser Moment traf nie ein. _

_Aber genug all der Trauerworte! Sie bringen dich nicht zurück, deine Seele ist zerstört und ich, nur ich allein kann verhindern, dass du dieses Dorf genauso zerstörst. Das Schreckliche an all dem ist, dass ich erfolgreich sein werde. Ich werde dich in die Hölle schicken und nie wieder sehen. Wird er denn nie erlischen? Dieser unerträgliche Schmerz in meinem Herzen? Er beherrscht meinen Verstand und meine Seele. Er kriecht meine Kehle hinauf und allmählich drohe ich daran zu ersticken._

_Aber nun muss ich ihn nicht länger ertragen. Nach deinem Tod werde ich das Schwert nehmen, das noch mit deinem Blut beschmutzt ist und es auch durch mein Herz bohren. Erst dann werde ich von diesen mörderischen Qualen erlöst sein._

_In ewiger Liebe,_

_Cassandra_

Tief bewegt stand Buffy mit dem Brief in der Hand da und blickte auf die blutrote Schrift. Tausend Gedanken rasten ihr durch den Kopf und sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als sie direkt hinter sich ein Geräusch vernahm. Alles erwartend drehte sie sich um. Fast erwartete sie, dass Cassandra selbst vor ihr stand.

Doch es war nur Angel. Irritiert blickte er sie an, Tränen kullerten ihre Wangen hinunter. Als sie seine Unsicherheit bemerkte, strich sie sie fort, faltete auch den Zettel wieder zusammen und verbarg ihn in ihrer Manteltasche. „Eine Jägerin lebte hier", erklärte sie dann. Angel zeigte mit dem Finger nach unten. „Du meinst, hier? In diesem Haus?" Sie nickte und fuhr fort. „Ja, aber das ist schon lange her." Angel wollte etwas fragen, doch sie unterbrach ihn mit einer Handbewegung. „Ich weiß es eben. Hör zu, eine Jägerin hat ja bekanntlich Waffen, die müssen hier irgendwo sein!" Er hatte schon verstanden und begann nun das Zimmer abzusuchen.

Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, dass er im Grunde nach oben gekommen war, um ihr von seiner Entdeckung zu erzählen. Schnell, zu schnell, fuhr er herum und streifte versehentlich ein eingebautes, antikes Bücherregal und blitzartig schnellte ein Messer hervor- direkt in Angels rechten Arm. Er unterdrückte einen Schmerzensschrei und blickte auf seinen Arm herab, aus dem eine große Menge an Blut quoll.

„Buffy", stieß er gequält hervor und die Blondine blickte auf. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, als sie das Blut sah und sie eilte zu ihm hinüber. Schnell zog sie ihre Jacke aus und riss ein Stück Stoff vom Ärmel ihrer Bluse ab, mit dem sie seine Wunde verband. Ihre Berührung ließ ihn erschaudern. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass dies bald nicht mehr zu seinem Leben gehören sollte.

„Tut es sehr weh?", fragte Buffy besorgt. Sie hatte den weißen Stoff, der sich in Sekundenschnelle rötlich färbte, um seinen Arm gewickelt und ordentlich verknotet. Nun strich sie sanft mit dem Finger über den Verband und ihm kam es so vor, als würde das allein seine Schmerzen lindern.

„Nein, es geht schon", antwortete er wahrheitsgetreu und sah sie an. „Danke." Er nahm ihren leicht gequälten Gesichtsausdruck wahr, den zu verbergen sie suchte und in diesem Augenblick wünschte er sich nichts mehr, als sie an sich zu ziehen und zu küssen. Doch diesem Drang musste er widerstehen.

Als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen, begann sie zu sprechen. „Angel, könnten wir das vielleicht lassen?", bat sie leise. „Was meinst du?", fragte er, obwohl er genau wusste, worauf sie hinauswollte. „Das Getue, diesen ‚Sicherheitsabstand'. Haben wir mit den Monstern nicht schon genug Probleme? Können wir es uns leisten, dass das Team nicht einwandfrei funktioniert?" Die Argumente kamen fließend aus ihrem Mund und Angel konnte ihren Redeschwall nur mühsam aufhalten. „Buffy, das ist doch nicht wirklich das, worum es geht", meinte er stirnrunzelnd. Sie seufzte. „Ich weiß. Aber ich kann so nicht kämpfen! Du kennst mich, mein Handeln wird stark von meinen Gefühlen beeinflusst. Und so, wie ich mich jetzt fühle... der Kampf ist schon hart genug."

Er dachte kurz nach. Hin- und hergerissen, ob nun der Verstand oder das Herz die richtige Entscheidung bringen würde. Doch in seinem tiefsten Innern stand die Antwort schon seit langem fest. Er würde es niemals fertig bringen, sich endgültig von ihr zu trennen.

„Würdest du eine Entschuldigung akzeptieren?", fragte er, zögernd zwar, aber leicht lächelnd. Sie grinste zurück und sah ihn verführerisch an. „Was denkst du?", fragte sie und das verliebte Paar umarmte sich. „Ich liebe dich", sagte er, als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten. „Ich weiß." Sie drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, während sie sich wortlos im Klaren darüber waren, dass sie keine weitere Zeit verschwenden durften.

Angels Blick traf die Waffe, die ihn verletzt hatte. Dort hatte sich nun etwas verändert, wie er erstaunt bemerkte und er machte seine Freundin darauf aufmerksam. An einer Stelle waren die Bücher im Regal verschwunden und eine weite Luke hatte sich geöffnet. Buffys Augen wurden groß, als sie sah, was darin verborgen war.

TBC


	10. Part Neun

Part 9 

Mit vor Erstaunen geweiteten Augen ging das Paar an das Regal heran und schaute durch die Luke, die sich geöffnet hatte. „Also, die Frau verstand eindeutig etwas von geheimen Einrichtungen," bemerkte Buffy und griff nach einer der Waffen, die dort lagen. Da waren Schwerter, Dolche, Pflöcke und alles andere, was eine Vampirjägerin begehrte.

„Alarmstufe rot!", rief Faith plötzlich von unten. „Mach schnell," drängte Angel seine Freundin, worauf sie sich ein Schwert, zwei Pflöcke und einen Dolch schnappte.

Das Schwert gab sie an Angel weiter, denn trotz der Macht, die sie beim Kampf mit diesem Gegenstand erlangen konnte, hasste sie die langen, spitzen Teile. Dies lag schlicht und einfach daran, dass ihr ehemaliger, bester Freund vor Jahren durch ein solches getötet wurde. Buffy spürte erneut die Bitterkeit in sich aufsteigen, versuchte aber, dieses Gefühl schnell wieder los zu werden.

Als wäre der Teufel persönlich hinter ihnen her, liefen sie die Treppen hinunter, wo Faith schon aufgewühlt auf sie wartete. „Sie haben sich getrennt," begann sie zu erklären. „Einer kommt direkt auf uns zu, was machen wir?" Mit zusammen gepressten Lippen dachte Buffy nach.

„Im Untergeschoss befindet sich ein Verbindungsgang zu einigen anderen Häusern.", erklärte Angel plötzlich. Buffy nickte. „Gut, den nehmen wir. Kommen wir nur durch die Häuser hinaus oder gibt es auch eine Zwischenöffnung?" „Ja, eine. Ich hab sie abgecheckt, die können wir benutzen." „Gut," sagte sie erneut und überlegte wieder einen Augenblick. „Faith, konntest du erkennen, wie viele es sind?", erkundigte sie sich. Diese nickte. „Es sind vier, aber sie sind recht groß und kräftig."

In diesem Moment wurden die Schritte für Faith schön hörbar und daher gestikulierte sie den anderen Beiden, dass es Zeit für den Abgang war. Eilig rannten sie die Treppen hinunter und in den Gang hinein, als auch Buffy und Angel, deren Gespür für das Böse weniger gut war als das von Faith, die Bewegungen ihres Feindes wahrnehmen konnten.

Angehaltenen Atems standen sie da und lauschten, als Faith versehentlich eine Vase, in der sich ein paar bräunlich-schwarze Überreste von Pflanzen befanden, von einer Art Kommode stieß. Diese stürzte mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krach zu Boden und zersprang dort in unzählige Scherben. Zu Tode erschrocken bemerkte das Mädchen ihren Fehler, nicht ahnend, dass er noch fatale Folgen für es haben würde.

Das Monster, dessen Schritte im Erdgeschoss man bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt gut hatte verfolgen können, hielt nun inne und knurrte, bevor es nun eilig zu den Treppen schritt. „Es ist zu spät, wir können uns nicht mehr verziehen," flüsterte Buffy, als sie sah, dass ihr Freund und ihre Schwester sich davon machen wollten. „Aber...", protestierte Faith leise, doch Buffy schnitt ihr sogleich das Wort ab. „Er ist allein, wir sind zu dritt. Außerdem sind wir Jägerinnen, wir haben die Macht..."

Auch sie brach ab, als das Scheusal in voller Größe vor ihr auftauchte. Mindestens drei Meter hoch ragte es vor ihr in die Höhe. Voller Ehrfurcht, aber auch respektvoll betrachtete sie das riesige Tier, das dermaßen hässlich war, wie kein anderes Lebewesen, das sie je zuvor gesehen hatte. Schon allein die Farbe seines Körpers, giftgrün, war absolut abstoßend. Ihr Blick wandert von den langen Beinen über den dicken, mit einem dunkelbraunen Gürtel bekleideten Bauch zu seinem Gesicht, falls man dies als solches bezeichnen konnte. Dieser Dämon erinnerte Buffy ein wenig an die Hauptfigur in dem Film „Shrek", allerdings hatte ihr der Film deutlich besser gefallen. Schwarz und zornig blickte er auf sie herunter, sein Mund war zu einer entstellten Grimasse verzogen.

Plötzlich, nachdem die Jägerin gedacht hatte, es könnte nicht noch schlimmer werden, tauchte eine weitere Kreatur hinter der ersten auf, die ihr zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah. Buffys Augen wurden groß.

„Wie war das noch mit der Macht?", fragte Faith ironisch, während sie ihrer Schwester zusah. Die Blondine verpasste der ersten Kreatur einige Faustschläge, wovon dieser jedoch kein bisschen schwächer wurde. Es wurde dabei eher den Fäusten der Blondine geschadet und so taumelte sie schon nach wenigen Schlägen zurück und drehte sich etwas besorgt zu Faith um.

TBC


	11. Part Zehn

Part 10 

Wie vom Donner gerührt standen sie da. „Hast du nicht gesagt, es sei einer?", fragte Buffy ihre jüngere Schwester, die nur hilflos mit den Schultern zuckte. „Offensichtlich hab ich mich getäuscht." Die Blondine seufzte frustriert.

Doch viel Zeit zum Nachdenken verblieb ihnen nicht. Eines der Monster holte schon mit dem Arm nach Buffy aus, verfehlte sie jedoch, da sie sich instinktiv duckte. Sarkastisch zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch. „Los geht's."

Geschickt ließ sie ihren Dolch hervorschnellen und stieß ihn in das linke Bein des Ungeheuers. Es heulte kurz auf, sein Reaktionsvermögen wurde durch diese kleine Wunde aber nicht geschwächt, denn sofort verpasste er der hübschen Jägerin, die sonst alle Vampire und Dämonen einwandfrei im Griff hatte, mit seiner übermäßigen Hand einen Hieb, der sie durch den Gang schleuderte. Das Tier stieß amüsierte Laute hervor, die man fast als Lachen interpretieren konnte, wenn man genau hinhörte.

„Na warte, du Missgeburt, dir werd ich's zeigen!" Nun ging Angel mit dem Schwert auf das übergroße Etwas los, sehr viel erfolgreicher als seine Vorgängerin. Da das Monster selbst keine Waffen besaß, gelang es ihm, dem Wesen mit seinem langem Kampfgegenstand am ganzen Körper zu verletzten. Die Wunden waren nur klein und schienen unbedeutend, doch Angel wusste, dass sie das Scheusal über kurz oder lang fertig machen würden.

Während dieses stillen Kampfes wurde nun auch das zweite Tier aktiv und Faith warf einen kurzen Blick, der sowohl besorgt als auch ein wenig ängstlich war, über die Schulter, während sie voller Ehrfurcht nach ihrem Schwert griff und die grässliche Kreatur angriff.

Inzwischen hatte auch Buffy sich wieder aufgerappelt und verschaffte sich einen kurzen Überblick über das kriegerische Geschehen. Faith hatte eindeutig die Vorherrschaft über ihren Gegner erlangt, stellte sie, nicht ohne Stolz, fest und so glitt ihr Blick hinüber zu dem Vampir, der seinen Feind noch immer mit kleinen, aber gezielten Schwerthieben attackierte.

Eine blutähnliche Substanz hatte sich durch die Wunden über den ganzen Körper des Ungeheuers ausgebreitet, doch der hartnäckige Bursche zeigte noch immer nicht das geringste Anzeichen von Schwäche und das gequälte Gesicht ihres Freundes verriet der Blondine, dass ihre Hilfe dringend benötigt wurde. Ohne zu Zögern baute sie sich hinter dem Mistvieh auf, zog den Dolch und rief: „Hey du! Sag gute Nacht zu Mommy!"

Kritisch betrachtete Faith die Situation. Bald war sie mit ihren eigenen Kräften am Ende, während ihr Feind noch topfit zu sein schien. Wenn sie nicht bald Hilfe von ihrer Schwester oder Angel bekam, dann...

Erschöpft, frustriert und allmählich in großer Gefahr empfing sie eine weitere Serie von Schlägen, die sie, selbst mit ihrem erstklassigen Schwert, nicht abwehren konnte. An ihrem Körper gab es wohl keine einzige Stelle, die ihr noch nicht wehtat oder auf irgendeine Weise verwundet worden war und ihre Ausweichversuche wurden allmählich immer schwächer und schwerfälliger.

Mit letzter Kraft holte sie mit ihrem Schwert aus und schlug dem Ungetüm gegen das Schienbein. An der getroffenen Stellte breitete sich eine tiefe Wunde aus, doch das schien dem Tier nichts auszumachen. Erschöpft sah eine Weile sie dabei zu, wie das grünbraune Blut aus der verletzten Stelle spritzte.

Diesen einen Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit bereute sie bitter, denn ihr Griff um die Waffe hatte sich gelockert und da ihr gesamter Zustand weniger stabil war, war es dem Monster ein Leichtes, ihr das Metall aus der Hand zu schlagen, es selbst zu ergreifen und es dem Mädchen in den Körper zu rammen. Wieder waren diese grauenhaften Geräusche eines nachgeahmten Lachens zu hören.

Die junge Vampirjägerin verlor den Halt und fast gleichzeitig auch die Besinnung. Das Letzte, woran sie sich noch erinnern konnte, war der warme, rauschende Blutstrom und die grenzenlosen Schmerzen. Ihr letzter Gedanke war mit einem Wunsch verbunden, an dessen Verwirklichung sie in diesem Augenblick niemals geglaubt hätte.

TBC


	12. Part Elf

Part 11

Schweißgebadet wachte sie auf. Mit einem Blick auf das leuchtende Ziffernblatt ihres Weckers stellte sie fest, dass nur etwa eine halbe Stunde vergangen war, seit sie sich müde und erschöpft hingelegt hatte. Jetzt fühlte sie sich seltsam verändert, hellwach und so stark, als wäre sie gerade aus einem langen Winterschlaf erwacht.

Sie sprang aus dem Bett und öffnete das Fenster. Schweigend sah sie in die Nacht hinaus und lauschte den nächtlichen Geräuschen der Stadt. Ja, L.A. war eine Stadt, die niemals zu schlafen schien und genau das war es, was sie an ihr liebte.

Seit sie ein kleines Mädchen gewesen war, fürchtete sie sich vor der Stille. Andere mochten die Dunkelheit oder Einsamkeit fürchten, doch für sie gab es nichts Schrecklicheres als die Stille. Sie hatte so etwas Bedrohliches an sich und das konnte sie nicht ertragen.

Tief atmete sie die kühle Nachtluft ein, die ihr der Wind entgegenblies. Plötzlich und auf unerklärlicher Weise verspürte sie einen unbekannten Drang in sich. Sie wünschte sich, jetzt draußen sein zu können. Einfach durch die Straßen zu schleichen. Moment, war sie denn im Gefängnis, dass sie ihre Freiheitsgefühle nicht ausleben konnte? Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie würde hinaus gehen, jetzt, sofort. Schließlich gab es niemanden auf der Welt, der ihr dies untersagen konnte. Leise zog sie sich an und schlüpfte aus dem Zimmer.

---------

Das Scheusal drehte sich zu der hübschen Blondine um, die ihm mit dem Dolch entgegenwinkte. Diesen Moment der Ablenkung nutzte Angel nun aus und briet ihm eins über. „Hack ihm den Kopf ab!", feuerte Buffy ihn an und fluchte, als Angel den Hals verfehlte und dem Höllentier nur den Arm abtrennte. Dieser veranstaltete nun in seinem Schmerz ein Höllenspektakel, das durch Mark und Bein ging.

Am liebsten hätte Angel die Hände hochgerissen, und übermäßig lauten Geräusche, die in seine Ohren drangen, abzufangen. Doch er hatte eine Mission und die auszuführen war seine absolute Pflicht, würde er es nicht tun, nun...

Mit letzter Kraft holte er aus und hieb dem Monster mit Hilfe seines Schwertes den unmenschlichen Kopf ab. Er fiel zu seinen Füßen und der restliche Körper der Kreatur stürzte ebenfalls zu Boden. Müde lächelte Angel seine Freundin an.

Plötzlich wurde die andere Kreatur unruhig und riss das Paar aus diesem besinnlichem Augenblick. Die Beiden sahen verwirrt dem hässlichen Tier nach, das den Gang entlang sprintete. Dabei stieß es angsterfüllte Laute aus, die noch hässlicher waren, als es selbst, falls dies überhaupt möglich war.

TBC


	13. Part Zwölf

Part 12 

Die Nachtluft war frisch und kühl, eine leichte Brise wehte ihr das lange Haar ins Gesicht. Schweigend ging sie eine abgelegene, dunkle Gasse entlang. Sie sah kaum ihre Hände vor Augen, denn die wenigen Straßenlaternen spendeten nur wenig Licht und in dieser Gegend befanden sich keinerlei Clubs, einzig eine Kneipe, die zu dieser Uhrzeit aber schon längst geschlossen hatte.

Es waren keinerlei besondere Geräusche zu hören, nur das leise Rauschen des Windes und ihre eigenen Schritte. Gelegentlich hörte man, wie der Motor eines naheliegenden Autos ansprang oder die Reifen quietschten. All diese Laute nahm sie für gewöhnlich kaum wahr, wenn sie durch die Stadt spazierte, doch diesmal wollte sie keinen Einzigen überhören. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben fühlte sie sich, als würde sie zu dieser Stadt gehören, ja, als wäre sie ein wichtiger Teil von ihr und nicht nur ein Mädchen unter vielen, das in ihr lebte. Woher diese Gefühle allerdings kamen, konnte sie sich nicht erklären.

Plötzlich wurde sie auf ein leises Knurren aufmerksam, das am Straßenrand ertönte. Als sie stehen blieb und sich in die Richtung drehte, aus der das Geräusch kam, entdeckte sie im Halbdunkeln eine Gestalt, die an einer Hauswand lehnte und deren dunkle Bekleidung sich stark von der hellen Wand abhob. Diese kam nun auf sie zu und trotz der mäßigen Lichtverhältnisse, konnte sie erkennen, dass die Gesichtszüge der Person deutlich verzerrt waren. Sofort merkte sie, welche Gefahr ihr drohte.

Sie sah nicht zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben einen Vampir, schließlich konnte man nach Sonnenuntergang an allen erdenklichen Stellen welchen begegnen. Wie bei den letzten Gelegenheiten wollte sie auch jetzt die Beine in die Hand nehmen und die Flucht ergreifen, da sie nicht scharf auf einen Vampirbiss war, doch ein Instinkt hinderte sie daran. Angestrengt versuchte sie, ihre Beine zum Laufen zu zwingen, doch voller Panik bemerkte sie, dass sie sich nicht von der Stelle rührten.

Zeit um sich über diese seltsame Erfahrung zu wundern blieb ihr allerdings keine, da das Geschöpf nun in seinem vollen Glanz vor ihr zu stehen kam. „Hey Baby," sagte der Vampir und lächelte, falls man das, was er tat, als Lächeln bezeichnen konnte. Sein Gesicht war dem ihren sehr nahe und ein Schaudern breitete sich in ihrem ganzen Körper aus. Nun war es eindeutig zu spät für eine Flucht, also blieb ihr nur die Wahl der Verteidigung, bei der sie ihre Chancen jedoch auf relativ niedrig einschätzte.

„So spät noch unterwegs?", sprach die unschöne Kreatur sie wieder an, während sie sich einen Plan überlegte, wie sie aus dieser überaus gefährlichen Situation mit dem Leben davonkommen könnte.

„Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung.", erinnerte sie sich an die Worte, die ihr einmal jemand gesagt hatte und so schlug sie dem menschlichen Tier spontan ins Gesicht, in der Hoffnung, dass es ihr gelingen würde, ihm die Nase zu brechen.

Sie konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen, als die Antwort auf diese Frage positiv ausfiel und sie ein deutliches Knacken vernahm. Verwundert blickte sie ihre kleine Faust an, die bewirkt hatte, dass solch ein starkes Geschöpf sogar einige Meter zurückgeschleudert wurde. Sie hatte jedoch nicht viel Zeit, um sich zu freuen, denn er sprang sogleich wieder auf die Beine und stellte sich ihr entgegen. Sie musste sich also etwas Neues einfallen lassen.

Der Vampir knurrte sie unfreundlich an und holte nach ihr aus. Geschickt wehrte sie seinen Schlag ab und erteilte ihm weitere Fausthiebe, die sie nicht einmal sehr viel Kraft kosteten und ihren Gegner dennoch wirkungsvoll abwehrten. Obwohl der Vampir sie keineswegs verletzte, was an ihrer neuen, ebenso seltsamen und wie gewaltigen Körperkraft lag, dessen Herkunft ihr unbekannt war, musste sie sich allmählich die Frage stellen, wie sie dieses Geschöpf denn vernichten konnte? Die Antwort darauf kam unerwartet von selbst und ohne, dass sie weiterhin einen Gedanken daran verschwenden musste.

„Dir wird ich's zeigen, Jägerin," stieß er hervor, nachdem sie ihn wieder einmal zu Boden gebracht hatte.

_Jägerin..._

Dieses Wort ließ längst vergangene Geschehnisse wieder in ihr wach werden und sie dachte einen Augenblick nach. War das möglich? Konnte sie wirklich die Jägerin sein? Alle Anzeichen schienen dafür zu sprechen und schmerzvoll erinnerte sie sich daran, was eine ihr sehr wichtige Person einmal erklärt hatte: „Erst, wenn eine Jägerin stirbt, wird eine neue zu diesem Schicksal bestimmt."

,Nein!', dachte sie verzweifelt, wurde aber im nächstem Augenblick von dem Kerl abgelenkt, den sie, laut ihrer Bestimmung, auslöschen sollte. Denn sie war nun die große, starke Jägerin, _die_ Person auf der Welt, die dafür zu sorgen hatte, dass der Teufel und seine Haustiere der Bevölkerung nicht auf die Pelle rückten.

„Die anderen Jägerinnen waren zwar gesprächiger und nicht so schrecklich langweilig wie du, Kleine," meinte der Vampir und sprach danach einen Satz aus, der für sie von sehr großem Nutzen war, „aber auch ihnen ist es nicht gelungen, mir einen Pflock durchs Herz zu jagen. Genauso wenig wie es dir gelingen wird."

Bei diesen Worten stieß sie einen erleichterten Seufzer aus und während sie weiterhin ihren Gegner attackierte, schaute sie sich auf der Straße, die sich nicht unbedingt als ordentlich und sauber bezeichnen konnte, um, in der Hoffnung einen spitzen Gegenstand zu finden. Dies erwies sich als nicht besonders schwierig, einige Meter von ihr entfernt lang eine kurze Metallstange.

Mit dieser gelang es ihr nun, dem blutrünstigen Tier zu vermitteln, dass seine letzte Stunde geschlagen hatte und als sie ihm den Gegenstand durch das Herz stach, wartete sie neugierig, was wohl mit ihm passieren würde. Würde er einfach tot umfallen? Oder in Flammen aufgehen? Ihre Augen wurden rund, als sie sah, dass er zu Staub zerfiel und sein Körper, das hässliche Gesicht nur noch in ihrer Erinnerung existierte. An diesen Anblick würde sie sich wohl gewöhnen müssen, schließlich würde sie ihn noch ziemlich oft zu sehen bekommen. Und am Ende würde sie sich wünschen, ihn gesehen zu haben.

TBC


	14. Part Dreizehn

Part 13 

Fassungslos starrten die beiden dem Ungetüm nach. Das war doch unglaublich. Dieses übergroße Scheusal hatte Angst vor ihnen. Das war zu lächerlich um wahr zu sein. Plötzlich fiel Buffy ihre Schwester wieder ein. „Faith?", rief sie fragend und sah sich suchend um. Das Mädchen war nicht zu sehen. „Angel, siehst du sie?", fragte sie angstvoll, doch ihr Freund schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie wird doch nicht..." Nach minutenlangen, erfolglosem Suchen hatte die blonde Vampirjägerin plötzlich eine Idee, die ihr jedoch ganz und gar nicht gefiel.

„Das wäre gut möglich, sie kann sich ja nicht in Luft auflösen!", stimmte ihr Freund zu. Besorgt schritten sie nun auf die tote Kreatur zu und versuchten mit vereinten Kräften sie von der Stelle zu bewegen, was ihnen jedoch nicht besonders gut gelang.

Buffy schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen und atmete tief durch, im nächsten öffnete sie sie wieder und schob mit einem einzigen Stoß das Tier zur Seite, worauf Angel ihr einen erstaunten Blick zuwarf. Sie wusste, dass er sich fragte, woher sie diese gewaltige Kraft auf einmal genommen hatte, doch dies war definitiv nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um ihm das zu erklären, so entschied sie.

Tatsächlich lag Faith unter dem Höllengeschöpf. Buffy war zwar darauf vorbereitet gewesen, dass sie verwundet sein und nicht wie das schöne, starke Mädchen, das sie sonst darstellte, aussehen würde, doch dieser Anblick übertraf ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen.

„Nein," flüsterte Buffy, den Tränen nahe und stürzte zu ihrer Schwester. Ihr Gesicht glich einem Glücksrad, in dem allerdings nur die dunklen Farben vorhanden waren. Grün, braun und dunkelrot, eine Mischung aus dem eigenartigen Blut des Dämons und ihres eigenen. In ihrem Bauch steckte ein Schwert, drum herum war nur viel Blut zu sehen. Das Einzige was hierbei besonders herausstach, war ein kleines, aber friedvolles Lächeln, das ihre Lippen umspielte.

Buffy nahm die Hand ihrer Schwester und drückte sie sanft. Dabei rief sie immer wieder ihren Namen und rüttelte sie dabei. Angel hatte sich ihr gegenüber gekniet und fühlte Faiths Herzschlag. „Es schlägt noch, wenn auch sehr schwach," erklärte er leise und sah seine blonde Freundin an, die drauf und dran war, die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Still rollten ihr die Tränen über die Wangen. Dabei blickte sie starr auf den leblosen Körper ihrer Schwester. Der Vampir nahm das Gesicht des verzweifelten Mädchens in die Hände und zwang es dadurch, ihn anzusehen. „Es gibt noch Hoffnung," sagte er dann eindringlich und versuchte, überzeugend zu klingen.

„Sie war meine Schwester, Angel. Meine kleine Schwester", sagte sie schluchzend. „Sie ist es noch," erwiderte Angel darauf und nahm Buffy in seine Arme. Er drückte sie fest an sich und strich ihr durch das durcheinander geratene schmutzige Haar. „Heute ist unser Jahrestag! Sie hat sich so gefreut...", erklärte sie bestürzt.

In diesem Moment wurde ihm etwas. Genau vor zwei Jahren war Buffy gestorben. Er würde nie den Tag vergessen können, an dem sie leblos in seinen Armen gelegen hatte und er sie nur festhalten, ihr aber nicht helfen konnte. Er würde nie das Gefühl grenzenloser Verzweiflung vergessen können, das ihn in diesen Minuten beherrscht hatte. Aber der Punkt war, dass sie nur wenige Minuten tot gewesen war. Allerdings hatten diese bereits ausgereicht, um Faith ebenfalls die Kräfte der Jägerin erhalten zu lassen. Und nun war es anzunehmen, dass auch Faith starb. Konnte dies wirklich ein Zufall sein?

Da es noch aber nicht soweit war, mussten sie schnell handeln. Denn noch hatten sie die Macht, das Eintreffen der eben prophezeiten Geschehnisse zu verhindern. Und diese hatten sie zu nutzen. Entschlossen packte Angel die Jägerin bei den Schulter und hoffte, dass ihr angegriffener Verstand gut genug arbeitete, um aufzustehen und diesem Kampf kein unglückliches Ende zu bereiten.

TBC


	15. Part Vierzehn

**Part 14**

Ein kaum merkbarer Windhauch berührte das Dorf. Gelassen strich er durch die einsame Gasse und verschwand gleich darauf wieder, so als wäre er nie da gewesen.

Eine friedliche Stille bewohnte kleine Dorf, doch hörte man genauer hin, so merkte man, dass beides, der Frieden und die Stille, nur eine Täuschung war.

Eine kleine Gestalt huschte im Schatten der majestätischen Villen und prächtig belaubten Bäumen durch das Dorf. Ihr kurzes, blondes Haar, das vor kurzer Zeit noch eine beträchtliche Länge gemessen hatte, leuchtete im Mondschein. Hinter einem kleinen, heruntergekommenen Holzschuppen hielt sie das erste Mal an, um zu atmen. Hatte sie ihren Verfolger abgehängt? Bei diesem absurden Gedanken verzogen sich ihre Lippen zu einem bitteren Lächeln. Ihr Feind würde nicht lang brauchen, um sie zu finden, solange sie sich im Umkreis von einigen Meilen befand. Sie konnte sich noch so gut verstecken, früher oder später würde die Schnauze des widerwärtigen Biestes sie aufspüren und das würde ihren Tod bedeuten.

Gierig sog sie die angenehme, kühle Luft ein. Ja, noch war ihr dieses Privileg gewährt, doch wie lange noch? Ironisch lauschte sie der friedvollen Stille. War dies nun die Ruhe vor oder nach dem Sturm? Sie konnte es nicht sagen. Die Ironie dieser Situation bog ihre Mundwinkel erneut nach oben.

Da hörte sie Geräusche. Es waren dumpfe Schritte, die immer näher kamen. Hilflos blickte sie zum Himmel hinauf.

,Angel, wo bist du?', fragte sie im Stillen und schloss dann für einen Moment verzweifelt die Augen. Sie war am Ende ihrer Kräfte und weit davon entfernt, eine Ahnung zu haben, was sie nun tun sollte. Sofern sie überhaupt noch etwas tun konnte.

Sie konnte das Ungetüm bereits um die Ecke biegen sehen und so griff sie erschöpft nach ihrem Schwert.

Knurrend kam das Monster vor ihr zum Stehen. Es hatte ebenfalls ein Schwert in der Hand, dessen Klinge rot befleckt war- rot befleckt, vom Blut ihrer Schwester...

Ein kleiner Kampf entfachte, bei dem das Tier deutlich die Oberhand hatte. Entkräftet versuchte sie, seine Schwerthiebe abzuwehren, was ihr nicht immer gelang. Schon nach wenigen Minuten war es der Kreatur gelungen, sie zu Boden zu bringen. Ihr Schwert lag einige Meter von ihr entfernt im dichten Gras. Entsetzt schaute sie dem Ungetüm entgegen, das noch näher trat, um das Begonnene entgültig zu vollenden.

_Angel, mein Leben, wo bist du? Warum lässt du das zu?_

Auf ihre inneren Schreie bekam sie natürlich keine Antwort. Sie wollte weinen, doch keine einzige Träne lag in ihren Augen. Sie wollte schreien, doch kein Ton entwich ihrer Kehle. Sie wollte sich rühren, doch ihr Körper versagte ihr den Dienst. Sie wollte atmen, doch die Luft drang nicht in ihre Lungen. Sie wollte denken, doch ihr Verstand ließ sie im Stich.

Sie wollte leben, doch dies schien ihr nicht gewährt zu sein.

Zitternd blickte sie nach oben und sah dabei zu, wie das Schwert mit rasend schneller Geschwindigkeit auf sie zu geschleudert wurde.

TBC


End file.
